Trea
"If your parasite is getting stronger, then you have to get stronger too. You don't have time to be afraid. As long as you're holding back, you're not growing your powers to the point they should." -Trea to Jack, The Secret War Trea, or T1, T2, or T3, is a character in the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. She was one of the characters who struggled the most with her powers. History By the time Jack arrives to the Imagine Nation, Trea had already been accepted into the School of Thought. By the end of the year, all her fellow classmates had dropped out. Being the only one in her year, most of her classes are taken with the students one year younger, which include Jack, Allegra, and Skerren, and the occasional one with Zhi. Trea struggles a lot with her powers, since one of her duplicates is super smart but with a large ego, the other super strong but not very intelligent, and the third is a random personality. Chi takes her in to help her balance it all out, though it's not easy. It still serves as much help, as when Jack confesses about the spyware virus, Jack resorts to her help to have a new perspective of his work on the cure-code. Initially, it's frustrating, since talking to the three Treas is hard for Jack and her super smart yet egotistical side makes it hard to find neutral ground in their conversations, and strain further when Trea asks that Jack find some Rüstov Left-Behind for experimenting since he won't investigate his own parasite. The work between the two grows much more tense as Jack spends more time with his friends trying to hunt down the Rogue Secreteer over trying to figure the cure-code. T2 and T3 eventually face down Jack in one last attempt to get him to his lab, which Jack manages to convince he'll be there, but only once he's found the Rogue Secreteer. After being betrayed by Lorem Ipsum and the rest of his friends seeing him as a liar, Jack finally returns to his house, finding all three Treas still at work on the cure-code. There, Trea reveals that in her anger and frustration over Jack helped her finally balance her powers, able to split in three and be equally smart or equally strong, or something random but at will. Despite the negative start, it produces victories, as well as Trea being, at the time, Jack's only friend, who hears him out about all his mistakes. Trea then convinces Jack to investigate his own parasite and that with time, he'll be able to convince the others of his work, leaving him to finish the cure-code. When the virus starts to spread ahead of time thanks to the SmarterNet and unbeknownst to Smart, Trea forms part of the group to help keep the Hightowners from killing of the Mechas and for the Mechas not to step out from Machina. Jack afterwards manages to communicate to his friends through Allegra saying that he needed help over at Mount Nevertop to stop Glave and the spyware virus by broadcasting his cure-code. Together, Trea go to find the saved prototype, Jazen Knight, and take him to Mount Nevertop, where together, they ultimately stop Glave and save the Mechas by broadcasting the cure-code with the SmarterNet. Jack then confesses his connection with Revile, Trea shocked at the news, though never expresses her opinion as the Rüstov attack and abduct Jack. A year after, Jack is saved and returned to the Imagine Nation, chaos breaks lose on Empire City. Roka then looks for Trea, Zhi, and Lorem Ipsum to help save Jack from the fight, and manage to escape and hide out in Lowtown for a while. Together, they travel then to Galaxis to look for help from Prime and the Calculans. Trea tries to make sense of the Calculans reasons to not want to help Earth on the war against the Rüstov, but no sooner after assuming that Jack is Noteworthy's son, the Rüstov start the first wave of the invasion. With her friends, they join the fight and help save the Imagine Nation, for a while. While Jack is taken in by Varagog Village, Trea and Lorem go to Machina, hiding out in Virtua's Data Center in hopes of finding and rescuing Jack. Time later, Jack reappears, only to find Trea and Lorem helping Virtua in trying to save Jazen from Smart, even with the threat of the Rüstov invasion over their heads. Worried, Trea and Lorem drop everything to help Jack, and it's only then that Jack, with Lorem's powers, makes a plan. Trea, still unaware of the full plan, follows Jack as he turns himself in to Smart to free Jazen. When Jack reveals that his powers are much stronger than Smart's nullifiers, he reveals that he's planned on creating one, with Smart and Trea, to block out Khalix and give everyone time to get ready to fight the Rüstov. Trea finally convinces Smart by saying that he would have helped and everyone would celebrate him for it. Splitting into her three super selves, Trea works with Smart to make a nullifier to block Khalix, at the same time keeping an eye on Smart so he would kill Jack. Once the nullifier is created, she places it on Jack's core of the infection, hoping it'll work. After some time, it seems that it's failed, and tearfully, Trea believes to have lose her friend right in front of her as Jack turns into Revile. Jack then reveals that he allowed the infection to take him over, but that Khalix, while briefly, was definitely blocked out. Trea forgives Jack for the scare and joins him in the last fight against the Rüstov and the Magus. Just about to face the Rüstov emperor, Trea, Lorem, and Zhi are wounded, leaving to be tended to their wounds as they watch the fight. They're able to stand and witness first-hand as Jack wins of the Magus and frees all of the infected in the Imagine Nation. Trea joins in on the celebration of Jack's heroism. Physical Appearance Trea looks like any teenage girl, but skilled in combat. Personality In general, Trea is kind, brave and fun to be around. When using her powers, at the start, she could be smart but had a huge ego that was hard to be around. Her second self tended to be very strong but not bright in any aspect. Her third self was random, from being picky, annoyed, fearful, and many other things. Once her powers are controlled, Trea seems to be her usual self, if only much smarter or much stronger, but still the kind her known to be. Relatives There's no mention of her family, though it's assumed they are wealthy since she comes from Hightown. Abilities Trea is able to split herself in three. Initially, her powers are out of balance with a super smart, super strong, and a random personality. Once she's got her powers under control, she can decide whether all three of her selves will be intelligent, strong, or anything else. Relationships Jack Blank Despite the tense relation when using her powers at the start, Trea seems to respect Jack very much, and sympathizes with everything that he's hiding, though wants to know the truth just as anyone else. Despite it all, she thanks him for helping her control her powers, unbeknownst to him, and both work together when it comes to fighting or creating something, such as the cure-code or the nullifier against Khalix. They're good friends and worry for each other when one is suffering. Skerren It's a strange friendship, but they both respect each other, especially in a fight. It's assumed by Jack that maybe Skerren holds a crush on Trea, but never spoken outside of that. Trea will fight Skerren if necessary, but both hold back in order to not hurt each other. Still, they fight alongside each other, especially against the Rüstov. Allegra Trea and Allegra are good friends, and when it comes to Jack's safety, they both jump to the opportunity of defending him. It was Trea who helped Allegra see that Jack had a lot on his mind and to give him a second chance, the reason that Allegra didn't doubt to go to Mount Nevertop to help Jack against Glave, along with the rest of their friends. Zhi Long Two years younger from her class, Trea and Zhi respect each other very much and tend to take advantage of each other's powers when in combat against their enemies. They're both Chi's protege, and therefore understand each other much more for it. Chi Her mentor, Trea respects Chi a great deal, especially as he tried to teach her to balance her powers. Between Chi's words and Jack's actions, Trea was able to achieve the balance, and thanks both her friend and mentor for their help. Lorem Ipsum There's no way of knowing whether Trea knew of Lorem's actions, but soon after Jack's return from Rüst, they both show to be friends, helping save Jack from Smart's WarHawks and following with his plan to save the Imagine Nation and the world. They're both equally good in a fight and respect each other. Trivia * It's unknown whether Trea knows of Skerren's little crush on her. * There's a chance she might like Skerren too, since Trea holds back when she fights against him. * There's no mention of who Trea's former classmates might be. * It can only be assumed that Trea comes from a wealthy family, since most people from Hightown are. * While frustrated with Jack avoiding his work in the lab, Trea is the only one that remains by Jack's side and listens to his problems, even if he doesn't say all the truth but doesn't necessarily lie. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans